Fairy Tale
by Gi Potter
Summary: Um mundo diferente...com vidas diferentes...credos diferentes...e destinos diferentes...simplesmente um conto de fadas...(mundo paralelo)
1. O começo de uma historia

Capítulo 1 - O começo de uma historia.  
  
Não se sabe ao bem a data, nem ao menos a região aonde o Hogwarts se encontrava. Só se sabe que naquela época, as trevas começaram a dominar o reino que um dia fora tão maravilhoso.  
  
As ruas eram tomadas por saques, rebeliões e mortes. Ninguém queria que o primogênito do rei tomasse posse do trono, sabiam que aquilo seria a perdição dos mais humildes. Mas de todas formas, não houve forma alguma de evitar a desgraça que se seguiria a aqueles anos.  
  
Albus Dumbledore cairia vitima de uma doença inexplicável. Médicos de todos os outros reinos amigos de Hogwarts vinham para dar seu auxilio ao nobre rei, mas nada do que faziam adiantava. Dumbledore parecia estar nos seus últimos dias.  
  
- Eu te nomeio Severus, o novo rei do Reino de Hogwarts - escutarão-se vais enquanto Severus tomava posse do trono que há tanto tempo anelava - esperamos que seus méritos e honras sejam tão grandes quanto foram as de seu pai - emendou Thomas. Sabia que o povo estava contrariado. Sempre gostaram mais do príncipe Sirius, mas este não se deixava controlar por ele, coisa que era ruim para os planos que tinha para o reino.  
  
Thomas era o conselheiro supremo dentro do castelo. Todas as ordens eram dadas por ele, assim como o grande Dumbledore sempre o escutou, ate que flagrou certa cena entre ele e a rainha, Minerva. Venenosa mulher, feições sérias, beleza não era um dos seus pontos altos, mas Minerva era uma das mais ardilosas e inteligentes mulheres que já conhecera. Coisa que fazia da rainha ma sedutora vitima de Thomas.  
  
- Larga vida ao novo rei de Hogwarts! - gritou um homem alto, pálido e loiro desembainhando sua espada e a levantando acima de sua cabeça. Lucius Malfoy seria um bom aliado e exatamente esta noite, precisava que ele lhe ajudasse a fazer certa tarefa suja depois do que aconteceria nesta celebração.  
  
Novamente as vaias foram maiores do que as palmas, mas mesmo assim muitos partidários da causa de Thomas levantaram suas espadas em apoio.  
  
- E agora - disse Severus por primeira vez se levantando do seu trono - o seu rei vai dar a sua primeira sentença. Eu mando prender Sirius, meu irmão mais novo.  
  
Vários capachos traziam Sirius arrastado. Ele se debatia tentando fugir das mãos dos perigosos carcerários que o levariam para Azkaban.  
  
- Belo presente Severus - cuspiu Sirius - primeiro a estranha doença do nosso pai, agora a minha prisão e o trono de Hogwarts...verdadeiramente estranho - os dois se encararam por vários segundos.  
  
Ninguém diria que dois irmãos chegariam a se odiar tanto. Pelo menos Sirius nunca demonstrou ódio pelo seu irmão maior. Mas Severus, Severus sim. Sempre teve ciúmes do irmão caçula por este ser mais querido e mimado pelo seu pai. Sirius também era mais bonito e sempre fora mais simpático, enquanto Severus era a amargura e pessoa e todos sabiam que o seu cabelo oleoso e seus olhos sem brilho nunca se comparariam aos de Sirius.  
  
Eram tão parecidos, mas tão diferentes. Altos, pele clara, olhos escuros - quatro poços negros de trevas - cabelos pretos. A ambição já fazia parte da vida dos dois. A malicia também, mas mesmo assim os dois eram extremamente diferentes. Sues idéias eram diferentes, suas ambições e desejos também.  
  
E era por tudo isso que os dois se odiavam profundamente. Mas agora tudo mudaria. Severus teria o reino inteiro para si. Sirius morreria no esquecimento das altas muralhas da prisão de Azkaban.  
  
*** ***  
  
- James, eu não vou abandonar a minha casa! - gritava sua mulher desesperada - é o único que temos. O que vamos dar a Harry quando ele crescer? Ele não vai ter uma renda, uma fortuna, nada para...  
  
- Cale sua boca mulher! - gritou James exasperado. Nunca antes agira assim com Lílian. Ela parou assustada e grandes lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto - sei que você quer estabilidade para nosso filho Lílian, eu também quero, mas tente entender. É melhor um filho vivo e pobre do que rico e morto! Tente entender pelo amor de cristo!  
  
- Eu entendo, eu entendo! - chorava ela desesperada.  
  
Eles teriam que abandonar tudo o que conquistaram com o passar dos anos. Sabia que seria duro para Lílian que sempre estivera acostumada com luxos, mas era a única saída. A sua família sabia de mais e pelo que Sirius contara antes de ser preso, quando Severus tomasse posse do reino, sua família seria uma das primeiras a ser exterminada.  
  
- Arthur! - chamou James.  
  
Em pouco tempo Arthur Weasley tinha lhe caído bastante bem. Mais novo serviçal da sua família , era um bom arador da terra e um magnífico contador de historias. Pelo muito que sabia de Weasley nesses últimos meses em que este trabalhou para eles, ele tinha seis filhos, sendo o caçula, um pouco maior do que Harry. Também sabia pelas visitas furtivas a casa deste sem que Lílian soubesse que Molly a esposa de Arthur alem de ser uma bela mulher, um pouco maltratada pelos vários partos que tivera, era uma grande cozinheira.  
  
James podia dizer que admirava a união que a família de Arthur tinha e que invejava os anos que passaram juntos. A pouco James tinha formado a sua própria família, mas achava que não viveria o suficiente para passar os anos que queria perto do seu filho querido.  
  
- Senhor tudo está pronto para levar o menino Harry para minha casa. Só preciso da sua autorização.  
  
- James... - suplicou Lílian.  
  
- Leve-o daqui Arthur e pelo amor que tem aos seus filhos, prometa-me que cuidara bem dele - James tinha a cabeça baixa.  
  
- Eu cuidarei dele como se fosse o meu próprio filho...  
  
- Senhor Potter! - gritou um dos outros tantos servos - eles estão chegando! A cerimônia acabou, os homens de Riddle estão chegando!  
  
O medo tomou conta do coração de todos dentro da casa. Os que ficassem ali e fossem fieis aos Potter ate o fim seriam mortos sem nenhuma piedade.  
  
- Clarisse! - gritou Lílian correndo escadas a cima.  
  
Pouco depois Lílian e Clarisse - a ama-de-leite de Harry - apareceram com o bebê e alguns malões, descendo rapidamente ao encontro de Arthur. James a pouco havia saído da sala em busca de alguns documentos importantes que disse a Arthur, seriam importantes para o futuro do seu filho.  
  
Quando tudo estava pronto James entregou a Arthur o seu corcel mais valioso e mandou-o desaparecer com seu filho.  
  
Se tudo desse certo James voltaria para buscar Harry e continuaria com a rotina de uma família segura.  
  
*** ***  
  
Arthur cavalgava mais rápido do que nunca na sua vida. Tinha medo de que os homens de Riddle seguissem as pegadas que os cascos de "Cicatriz" - o cavalo outorgado pelo seu patrão - fossem rastreadas, por isso entrou na floresta e foi fazendo trilhas por aonde ainda havia mato.  
  
Harry chorava alto nos seus braços. O garoto parecia pressentir o perigo que os acompanhava.  
  
Não pode trazer consigo os malotes de Harry já que estes pesavam muito. Só trazia consigo - e muito bem guardados - os papeis de James. E mesmo que não soubesse ler sabia que eram importantes. Só não entendi tanta confiança por parte do patrão já que trabalhava para ele há pouco tempo.  
  
Arthur era um trabalhador rural e com terras pequenas. Só plantava para auto-sustentar a família. Alem de suas colheitas, criava porcos e galinhas. Mas pouco a pouco, as colheitas foram acabando e os porcos e galinhas morrendo. Sem dinheiro e totalmente fracassando no intuito de sustentar sua grande família, Arthur vendeu suas terras para um nobre senhor chamado Potter e desde então começou a trabalhar para ele.  
  
Achava que nunca na sua vida acharia um melhor patrão, mas o destino os levou as desgraças que viviam agora. Só Deus saberia o que seria da família Potter.  
  
*** ***  
  
- Vamos Molly, força! - gritava Melanie separando suas pernas com força - força!  
  
Já sentira a dor nas outras vezes, não era incomum para ela. Já parira seis filhos. Todos eles homens, e esperava que desta vez também não fosse diferente. Não queria ter que criar filhas mulheres como ela para ter que "servir" aos patrões como ela fez durante sua adolescência.  
  
Foi uma sorte ter achado um marido compreensivo como Arthur. Ele era um homem humilde, mas honesto e que passara por cima de seu orgulho para aceita-la como sua mulher.  
  
E Molly entendia que era difícil para um homem que sua mulher já tivesse passado por outras mãos antes das dele. Sabia de amigas que não tiveram a mesma sorte que ela e hoje em dia se não ainda não haviam morrido de fome e frio, estavam se prostituindo nas ruas ou em cabarés.  
  
Se não fosse por Arthur hoje em dia ela seria uma mulher da vida como tantas outras por ai. Ela devia para o resto dos seus dias fidelidade e amor a ele, coisa que não foi tão difícil de achar em Arthur.  
  
- Força! - e foi a ultima fez que Melanie gritou já que agora se escutava o chora alto da vida querendo impor a sua presença para todos os presentes - é uma menina Molly, uma linda e ruiva menina! - disse a sua amiga entre lagrimas.  
  
Molly também chorava, não sabia se era de felicidade ou não, mas a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça nesse momento era segurar pela primeira vez na sua vida aquela pequena criaturinha.  
  
*** ***  
  
- Bill? - importunou mais uma vez o seu irmãozinho - Bill, você consegue ver alguma coisa?  
  
- Não me cutuque Charlie! Eu estou tentando ver - explicou Bill.  
  
Os dois a duas horas tratavam de espiar por uma fresta da porta - de madeira já carcomida pelas traças - o nascimento do mais novo membro da família.  
  
Percey (nome que sua mãe achou bonito por ser nobre), os gêmeos e Ron - de apenas um ano e 1 mês - estavam todos brincando perto da lareira já que ainda eram muito pequenos para entenderem o que se passava.  
  
A única coisa que Bill sabia no momento é que era uma linda noite de primavera para terem consigo um irmão a mais.  
  
*** ***  
  
Molly segurou a sua primeira menina e no mesmo momento sua filha a reconheceu e deixou de chorar.  
  
Era tão bonita. Tinha os traços mais delicados que já vira na vida, alem de uma vistosa pelugem ruiva na cabeça.  
  
Queria tanto que abrisse os olhos. Tinha tantas esperanças de que fossem como os de Arthur. Todos os seus filhos tinham olhos claros. Os seus olhos, mas ela ansiava tanto uma filha com os olhos amáveis e carinhosos de Arthur. Mais isso demoraria alguns dias para acontecer. A pequena ainda teria que se acostumar com um novo mundo, aonde a luz seria a coisa mais forte e maravilhosa que encontraria.  
  
- Molly! O nome, qual vai ser o nome? - estava tão absorta em observar a pequena nos seus braços que esqueceu do mundo ao seu redor. A pequena ruivinha já havia nascido com fome, com seus irmãos, e logo seguia direto o caminho dos seus peitos para mamar por primeira vez.  
  
- Virgin, a pura, porque não quero que ela tenha o meu mesmo destino - disse decidida enquanto sentia o prazer de amamentar novamente um filho.  
  
- É lindo Molly - choramingou sua parteira - verdadeiramente lindo.  
  
*** ***  
  
- Castelo lindo Potter, poderia fazer varias coisas nele! - afirmou Lucius Malfoy olhando pretensioso todo o lugar.  
  
James tentava por tudo acalmar Lílian, mas mesmo assim nem ele conseguia se convencer de que conseguiria sair vivo dali.  
  
Sua mulher chorava silenciosamente, parecia um pedido de piedade que certamente Malfoy não iria atender. Não era só do seu conhecimento que Malfoy encontrava mais prazer em ver carne humana sangrando do que tendo uma boa noite com uma boa mulher.  
  
- Deixe-me pensar, quem eu vou matar primeiro? Hum...acho que a tempos venho querendo ver o seu sangue escorrer Potter. Sua mulher pode esperar! - num movimento Lucius malfoy desembainhou a espada e atravessou James brutalmente.  
  
Tão forte foi o golpe de espada inferido em James, que o aço atravessou-o de lado a lado alcançando também a sua mulher que se escondia de trás dele. Mais brutalmente retirou a espada. James caiu de joelhos, vazando sangue. Enquanto isso a sua mulher resistia com as mãos no ventre tentando segurar o sangue e agora dando soluços de dor.  
  
Lucius pegou Lílian pelos cabelos e arrastou-a para frente para que James pudesse vê-los. James baixou a cabeça, sabia que não podia fazer nada mais alem de esperar pela amarga morte dos dois. Queria tanto ter visto seu filho crescer...  
  
- É uma pena - Lucius puxou ainda mais os cabelos de Lílian fazendo a cabeça dela ir para trás - você teria dado uma boa vadia! - sem remorso nenhum passou a lamina da espada pelo pescoço da mulher soltando seu corpo após ter cumprido o seu desejo.  
  
O corpo sem vida da mulher despencou bem na frente de James que viu a expressão de horror encravada no rosto da sua amada mulher antes de morrer.  
  
- O que esta esperando? - perguntou James com um meio-fio de voz que ainda restava - por favor, acabe o que começou! - pela sua boca escorreu sangue junto as palavras.  
  
Lucius levantou a espada mais alto do que a própria cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo James seguia a ponta da lamina com os olhos e esperava o momento em que ela descesse com ânsia. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.  
  
Lucius baixou a espada, sorriu maldosamente e disse:  
  
-Quero que sangre ate morrer maldito bastardo! - lhe deu as costas e começou a caminhar ate os outros homens que o acompanhavam.  
  
James começou a chorar e deixou seu corpo cair encima do corpo da mulher. Pouco a pouco sentiu os gritos dos criados e as luzes acolhedores das velas longe. Seus sentidos se foram lentamente, assim como sua dor, e James Potter fechou seus olhos para nunca mais abri-los.  
  
*** ***  
  
Ruídos de cascos de cavalo foram escutados pela trilha perto da pequena e rústica cabana.  
  
Melanie - a parteira - se assustou já que Arthur o marido de Molly não se achava para protege-los e Molly havia parido uma filha há pouco instantes. Agora se estava dormindo serenamente junto à pequena Virgin no quarto.  
  
Os únicos meninos que sabia, poderiam ajuda-la a proteger todos dentro da casa seriam Bill de nove anos e Charlie de sete. Mas para sua sorte quando saiu com uma lamparina na mão e uma besta - que certamente Arthur usava para caçar - na outra se surpreendeu com a chegada do marido de Molly trazendo outro bebê em braços. Este último à diferença da recém nascida Virgin era moreno e tinha os olhos mais verdes que jamais vira. Parecia-se muito ao patrão.  
  
- Arthur, nasceu! - este último rapidamente deixou o menino Potter as cuidados de Melanie e correu para dentro de casa em uma velocidade incrível.  
  
Nascera. Ele parou de correr ao chegar na porta do quarto. Respirou profundamente antes de abrir a porta com o maior cuidado possível para não fazer muito barulho. Ainda lembrava das historias que contavam para ele enquanto Molly estava prenha.  
  
Não gostava daquelas crenças pagãs, mas conhecia muitas delas que eram verdadeiras. Mas se Deus e A Virgem Maria lhes dessem sua benção tudo estaria bem.  
  
Sua nova criança não nasceria com a marca de Satanás, se recusava em acreditar naquelas historias de fogueiras de "sétimo filho do sétimo filho" e mataria o primeiro que chamasse sua criança de demônio.  
  
Mas agora não era tempo de pensar nisso. Tinha piores coisas pata resolver, por exemplo, o destino do menino Potter, porque sem duvidas os homens de Riddle passariam para revistar todas as casas próximas do Castelo dos Potter e Arthur temia pela sua própria família, mas prometeu para seu senhor que cuidaria do filho dele como se fosse seu próprio filho.  
  
Que ironia. Acabava de ganhar duas crianças num mesmo dia de Trevas.  
  
O quarto se encontrava numa penumbra acolhedora. Estava quente lá dentro. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama e viu Molly deitada com um bebê nos braços.  
  
Ela abriu levemente os olhos e fitou com um sorriso maravilhoso igual às outras seis vezes nas quais ela tinha tido um filho dele. Tinha um brilho especial nos olhos e Arthur não entendi ao certo do que se tratava.  
  
Então Molly o chamou para perto e pediu para que não fizesse muito barulho ou sua nova menina acordaria. Arthur entendeu o porquê do brilho especial nos olhos de Molly. Então era uma menina? Pela primeira vez ele tinha uma filha. Uma menina! - Qual é o nome dela Molly? - perguntou Arthur emocionado.  
  
- Virgin - contestou Molly serena - ela vai ser uma linda menina não vai?  
  
- Claro Molly, claro! - disse o homem beijando a testa da filha fazendo com que a pequena se movesse incomodamente já que a grosa barba do seu pai raspava sua pele ainda muito sensível - ela vai ser a menina mais bonita do reino! - sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para a própria mulher.  
  
*** ***  
  
Dois dias depois...  
  
- E quem encobrir o menino... - Thomas apontou um palco montado em plena praça publica, no meio do povoado de Hogsmead - vai ter como julgamento a lamina do carrasco McNair! - gritou mesmo que todos o ouvissem atentamente.  
  
O corpo inteiro de Clarisse se estremecia. Cargas elétricas saindo da sua cabeça e percorrendo a sua coluna enquanto apreciava o novo espetáculo de Riddle. Ali, bem no centro do palco, ajoelhado e com a cabeça num suporte esperando para ser decapitada, estava seu irmão Marius.  
  
Como ela Marius servia fielmente a família Potter e foi um dos homens que ajudou a encobrir a fuga do menino Potter, seu Harry, seu pequeno bebê Harry, a quem amamentava desde que o leite de sua patroa Lílian tinha secado.  
  
Só Deus sabia como sentia falta daquele menino. Era como se fosse seu filho.  
  
Seu irmão já não tinha esperanças, agora deveria pensar em um jeito de levar Harry para um lugar seguro, já que todas as casas das cercanias do Castelo Potter estavam sendo revistadas. Os Weasley - família amiga da sua - também estavam correndo grave perigo.  
  
Retirou-se antes de ver a lamina decepando com sutileza milímetro por milímetro da carne do pescoço do seu querido irmão.  
  
*** ***  
  
Há tempos não fazia uma noite tão calorosa como aquela. O céu estava bem estrelado e o ar parecia leve as suas vias respiratórias, tudo isso misturado ao cheiro de flores que invadia o ambiente. Parecia-lhe que os Potter estavam lhe dando sua benção.  
  
O caminho estava vazio. Vazio de mais para parecer verdade. E sua sorte crescia cada vez mais a cada trote de do cavalo. Estava a ponto de se aproximar da casa dos Weasley.  
  
Pronto Harry estaria consigo novamente.  
  
Avistou uma pequena cabana feita de madeira, barro e feno. Uma casa um pouco rústica, mas acolhedora.  
  
Parou o cavalo e rapidamente foi ate a porta batendo as palmas para chamar por alguém que lhe abrisse a porta.  
  
Pouco depois Arthur estava na sua frente lhe dando passo.  
  
- Clarisse, que bom que chegou - disse ele com um sorriso cansado - há dois dias não temos descanso neste lar. Minha mulher pariu uma linda menina há dias atrás e o menino Harry não quer se acostumar ao peito de Molly. Ele chora sem parar. Parece que já sabe da notícia da perda de seus pais.  
  
- Arthur - a mulher parou o fitando seriamente - eu penso levar Harry embora comigo - Arthur ficou confuso diante de tal afirmação.  
  
- Mas...Lord Potter mandou que EU cuidasse do menino Clarisse. Não posso deixa-lo aos seus cuidados, não sei o que poderia acontecer!  
  
- E você já se imaginou se revistassem sua casa Arthur? Eles destruiriam sua família. O mandariam preso e o matariam. Quem cuidaria de Molly e as crianças? - o ruivo pareceu pensar melhor sobre a idéia de Clarisse.  
  
Por um lado havia prometido a seu patrão cuidar bem do filho dele e por ouro lado prometera a Molly sempre cuidar dela e dos seus filhos. Agora que todos estavam em perigo, Arthur não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia ser feito.  
  
- Pense bem...eu...mandaria cartas... - gesticulava Clarisse desesperada.  
  
- Para que se não sei ler! - gritou descontrolado.  
  
- Arthur, por favor, é o melhor...para todos, ate para Harry. Seria melhor para ele crescer longe do lugar aonde desgraçaram a vida de seus pais - a mulher terminou com um fio de voz - pense nisso.  
  
- Eu não sei se deveria...  
  
A porta da frente foi aberta com brutalidade e os dois pularam assustados. Por ela uma mulher baixinha e gordinha entrava correndo e gritando.  
  
- Arthur, eles estão vindo revisar sua casa. Estão a poucos minutos daqui! Rápido, vocês precisam esconder o garoto! - gritou Melanie a amiga de sua mulher.  
  
- Por favor...- implorou Clarisse.  
  
- Esta bem, leve o garoto! Mas vá rápido antes que eles lhes alcancem! - e nisso todos correram para pegar as coisas mais importantes do menino, incluindo o cavalo que James lhe concedera na sua fuga a Arthur, um dia o menino Potter precisaria dele num futuro.  
  
*** ***  
  
(N/A:sei que é estranho, mas escutem Funiculi, Funicula da Família Lima enquanto lêem este trecho da fic que vai ser muito mais proveitoso para vocês).  
  
Abril...15 anos depois.  
  
Uma música alegre pairava pelo ar. Sua filha merecia a festa. Nunca tivera uma, já que sua pobreza nunca deixara.  
  
- Ginny! Não! - gritou Molly sendo puxada pela filha para dançarem um pouco e a pequena-já-grande Ginny a rodou sem parar ate sua mãe enraivecer de vez e ir se sentar ao lado do marido agora calvo.  
  
- Ronald - chamou sua mãe - vá dançar com sua irmã! - a contra gosto Ron deixou seu par e foi dançar com a irmã.  
  
Os dois pulavam alegremente ao ritmo da musica, com os pés descalços, as roupas esfarrapadas e os suspensórios soltos. Davam giros e vez por outra Ron pegava Ginny no ar fazendo a dar gritinhos engraçados.  
  
- Ginny, esta vendo aquela dali? - Ginny virou-se abruptamente para olhar o lugar que Ron lhe indicava - não, não faça assim!  
  
- Mas você disse para que eu olhasse - riu ela.  
  
- Sabe quem é? - Ginny olhou mais uma vez para a garota loira que seu irmão apontava com o queixo - Hanna Abbot?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Por que a pergunta? - perguntou curiosa.  
  
- Porque eu espero que você nunca seja como ela! - disse Ron rindo alto. Varias pessoas pararam para olha-los.  
  
- Eu não acredito! Você desgraçou essa também? - perguntou irritada.  
  
- Não, mas ela desejava ser desgraçada!  
  
- Então porque não fez isso? - perguntou agora confusa.  
  
- Porque aquele pai dele nunca mais me deixaria desgraçar ninguém?! - disse como se fosse obvio.  
  
- Ron, se nossa mãe escutar você falando comigo dessa forma tão...  
  
- Liberal? - completou.  
  
- Muito liberal devo dizer! Bem...ela castraria você! - Ron arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Nunca mais fale dessa forma Virgin...nunca mais! - disse assustado.  
  
- Você acredita em que ela possa fazer isso com você? - perguntou incrédula.  
  
- Ela seria bem capaz! - os dois olharam para Molly que respondeu com um olhar carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo chamou os dois. Eles foram até ela.  
  
- Virgin, a comida e a bebida já esta acabando. Seu pai foi buscar mais no celeiro. Mas pelo amor da santíssima Virgem Maria, mandem seus irmãos deixarem de beber! Olhe só como Charlie já esta ficando! - Molly apontou indignada para o filho que se segurava em duas mulheres que riam sem parar.  
  
- Charlie! - gritou Ginny. Este a olhou confuso, perdido.  
  
- Que?! - perguntou com a voz embargada do na direção da garota.  
  
- Dance comigo, é meu aniversario...hoje...lembra-se? - perguntou calma. Já estava acostumada com estas situações.  
  
Pegou seu irmão pelas mãos e começou a dançar com ele. Aos poucos Charlie foi se apoiando nela e a enroscou com seus braços. Cheirava a suor forte e tinha um bafo horrível.  
  
Mas Virgin, ou Ginny como acostumavam chamá-la, convivia com aquilo diariamente. Irmãos que enchiam a cara e chegavam podres em casa já não eram problemas, alias, nunca foram.  
  
Convivera com isso desde sempre. Por isso não eram só os excessos com o vinho que ela conhecia. Excessos de mulheres e de apostas também eram bastante comuns na sua vida.  
  
Mas mesmo assim ela era muito feliz com a família dela.  
  
Seu único problema era que não conseguia aceitar os padrões das outras mulheres, nem os da sociedade interia.  
  
Não entendei porque, mas não conseguia aceitar a sua religião e sempre acontecia de praticar alguma arte pagã. Claro, ninguém sabia de seus costumes.  
  
De vez em quando roubava sal - que a cada instante ficava mais caro - e fazia rituais de purificação com ele. Tomava banho no riacho próximo a sua casa e fazia poesias sobre a lua e o sol. Além de ter uma forte atração pelos quatro elementos e de sentir uma forte ligação com a natureza.  
  
Como se isso já não fosse pouco para o fraco coração da sua mãe Ginny havia adquirido algumas manias e costumes dos seus irmãos. Por exemplo, beber - o que fazia escondida - e apostar. E é claro, Ginny nunca tinha dormido com outras mulheres por questões obvias, mas não se sentia tão restrita ao assunto quanto às outras mulheres dos povoados que conhecia.  
  
Simplesmente Virgin era diferente em todo o sentido da palavra. Mesmo assim, não eram muitos os que notavam sua diferença. Nem mesmo sua família.  
  
- Percey! - gritou Ginny enquanto Carlinhos desabava no chão puxando-a junto.  
  
Percey correu para puxa-la dos braços do seu irmão maior enquanto os gêmeos Fred e Jorge que antes estiveram apostando com uma tal de Lino - escravo da fazenda dos Malfoy -, arrastavam Carlinhos que se ajoelhava na frente de uma arvore e começava a botar para fora tudo o que tinha comido.  
  
- Você ainda não dançou comigo! - disse Percey indignado e puxou-a para seguirem pulando ao compasso da musica agitada dos instrumentos de sopro, violinos e etc que conseguia distinguir.  
  
Bill era um dos componentes da pequena orquestra. E pelo que parecia estava se divertindo bastante.  
  
Trotes de cavalos foram escutados mais uma vez naquela noite e pela estrada apareceram seu pai e alguém mais que ela não conhecia.  
  
Sem duvidas aquele homem que acompanhava seu pai era bonito. Alto, esbelto, de traços elegantes e postura fina. Cabelos rebeldes e negros como o céu das noites mais escuras - noites de tormenta - e tinha os olhos verdes, como espelhos verdes de água cristalina. Estava bem vestido. Não o conhecia daquelas bandas.  
  
E depois era ela a feiticeira...  
  
- Harry Potter, esta é a minha filha Virgin - Ginny ruborizou no mesmo instante - e é ela quem esta celebrando seu aniversario.  
  
- Parabéns Virgin... - mas foi interrompido por ela que gaguejava.  
  
- Ginny...p...po...pode ser Ginny.  
  
- Ginny é muito bonito, mas acho que Virgin adequasse muito mais a uma jovem...mulher - e ele sorriu. Alem se ser bonito e elegante era educado e sabia usar as palavras. Aquilo era um sonho? - não acha?  
  
- C...claro! - porque diabos gaguejava. Acabava de conhece-lo.  
  
Tentou não ruborizar novamente, mas foi uma tarefa quase impossível, então só lhe restou dar um sorriso meigo e esperar por uma resposta dele. Ele simplesmente sorriu de uma forma enigmática em retribuição.  
  
- Então faça-nos o favor Lord Potter e fique para a festa conosco! - disse seu pai radiante. Potter simplesmente se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e continuou o seu caminho junto ao seu pai.  
  
- Vamos Ginny, vamos dançar! - e novamente foi puxada, mas desta vez não sabia com quem dançava, nem tampouco lhe interessava. Só consegui seguir com o olhar aquele misterioso homem que em segundo conseguira o que ninguém ainda havia feito, roubar-lhe suspiros. 


	2. Procedência Nobre

Capítulo 2 - Procedência Nobre.  
  
- Então My Lord Potter, conta alguma coisa sobre a sua vida - insistiu Arthur, enquanto apreciavam a festa, um pouco isolados dos outros convidados. - Primeiro que tudo me chame de Harry, alias eu deveria chamá-lo de senhor, já que é você Arthur que me acolhe na sua humilde, mas honrosa casa. Bem sobre minha vida - continuou enquanto provava um gole do vinho oferecido - posso lhe contar numeras historias, mas acho que a que lhe interessa é a de como vim para aqui. - Exatamente menino! - afirmou com alegria o agora velho senhor ruivo.  
  
*** ***  
  
Por fim conseguiu se soltar dos seus bêbados irmãos e ir ate a mesa aonde se encontravam seus pais e Lord Potter. Queria muito saber do que falavam. Tinha um interesse peculiar pelo forasteiro de olhos marinhos. Interesse este que nunca tivera por outro homem. - Exatamente menino! - afirmou seu pai. - Com licença, eu poderia sentar a mesa com vocês? - perguntou mais uma vez corada e com uma timidez incomum nos seus atos. - Claro filha, isto é...se Harry permitir. Ele estava por nos contar uma coisa muito importante - concluiu Arthur. Lord Potter assentiu bondosamente a que Ginny escutasse a sua historia e continuou a falar enquanto trocava olhares com a pequena ruiva. Esta por sua vez escutava tudo maravilhada e retribuía a todos os olhares, muito envergonhada. - Eu vou começar pela minha fuga com minha mãe...Clarisse, quando tinha aproximadamente um ano de idade. Desde então fui criado por minha ama-de- leite a quem sempre chamei de mãe - Ginny sorriu para ele encantada - apesar de Clarisse ser tão bondosa com todos teve má-sorte na vida. Casou- se quando eu tinha dois anos com um nobre, rico e influente do reino do qual venho. Mundungus Fletcher era o nome dele, já que morreu poucos anos depois deixando minha mãe e eu com uma considerável fortuna. Clarisse passou a cuidar de mim como se fosse o filho dela, já que esta cada vez que engravidava perdia o neném antes de ele nascer. Foi uma época muito difícil para ela. Pesamos ate que ela estivesse possuída por algum demônio maligno ou estivesse fazendo bruxarias. - Você disse bruxarias? - perguntou Ginny assombrada. Não poderia ser possível. Ela conhecia o suficiente sobre a área como para saber que não existia tal tipo de magia. - Mas o caso era que Deus não desejava a vinda de um herdeiro dos Fletcher - explicou-se. - Entendemos - disse Molly bondosamente. - Desde pequeno ela veio me preparando e contando a verdade sobre meus verdadeiros pais, mesmo que isso lhe doesse. Então ela ficou doente. Peste... - os olhos dele se encheram de lagrimas ao contar o que havia acontecido com a sua suposta mãe - ela levou a minha mãe para o outro mundo, mas não antes de dizer que eu tinha que vir para Hogwarts e procurar pelos Weasley. - E você nos achou querido! - Molly passou a palma carinhosamente pela barba mal feita de Harry. - Achei, e agora na única coisa que penso é em retomar as terras que por direito são minhas e as quais Malfoy me tomou - disse o ultimo com raiva aparente na voz e bebeu mais um gole do vinho. - Você deveria ter mais cuidado menino - disse Arthur sigilosamente olhando para todos os lados se certificando de que ninguém os escutava - quem manda por aqui é Malfoy. Já não existem leis que o dinheiro e a ganância de alguns não posso comprar. Nós serviçais nos tornamos escravos, e eles que estão no poder nos negam ate o pão que deveríamos ter todos os dias encima da mesa. Malfoy poderiam lhe mandar matar antes mesmo que um trecho dessa historia fosse contada pela sua boca. Isso se ele não lhe arrancasse a língua primeiro. - Não tenho medo desse Malfoy do qual tanto falam com horror. Poderia mata- lo com um só golpe da minha lamina - disse com bravura. - Mas não é da sua laia, não é? - perguntou Molly assustada - conheci bem o seu pai e se você tiver herdado só uma das qualidades dele, sei que não teria coragem de matar nem o mais vil ser humano. Lord Potter abaixou a cabeça em resignação. Sabia que havia dito uma besteira. Sabia também que não seria por falta de coragem que deixaria de fazer aquilo senão pela falta de moralidade que constituía assassinar uma pessoa. Como a Sra. Molly havia dito, ele não mataria nem o mais vil ser humano por uma questão de ética. Arthur e Molly se retiraram da mesa para deixar que Harry refletisse melhor sobre seus pensamentos. Ginny simplesmente não pode sair de lá vendo-o assim. - My Lord, minha mãe não quis ofende-lo com isso...é só que... - Sei disso Virgin, ela só quis me proteger - os dois sorriram, mas o sorriso dele foi fraco e demonstrou alguns traços de tristeza. Movida por um turbilhão de sentimento Ginny levantou-se foi e ficou parada do lado dele lhe oferecendo a mão. No inicio Lord Potter demonstrou-se confuso e esperou por uma explicação dela. - Se anime meu senhor, estamos em uma festa! Vamos dançar? - perguntou com a voz um pouco embaçada pelo medo de ser rejeitada. - Desculpe decepciona-la Virgin e mais no seu aniversario, mas eu simplesmente não sei dançar - Ginny desceu a mão lentamente não querendo demonstrar a sua tristeza já que desejava muito dançar com aquele homem. - Mas deve saber apostar! - disse ela se animando novamente, pegou pela mão e o puxou fortemente sentindo a pele mais macia que já tocara na vida. A mão mais delicada que tocara era de a um homem, que a diferença da sua não tinha calos pelo trabalho pesado com a inchada. Certamente o homem vivera toda a vida de luxos a igual que o desgraçado Malfoy que se aproveitava de todas as camponesas desprotegidas que viviam em suas terras.  
  
A única coisa que tirava de bom em às vezes se vestir de homem e celar o cavalo com cela para homens era que passava desapercebida aos olhos dele. Lord Potter seria um canalha ao igual que Malfoy? Por alguns segundos hesitou em puxa-lo e tentou soltar sua mão, mas este já estava levantado. Os seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e ele lhe deu outro dos seus sorrisos encantadores. Imediatamente todas as suas duvidas desapareceram. Aquele nobre senhor não seria capaz de tais feitos malignos. Ele inteiro era tão cristalino que seria impossível se desconfiar da sua palavra. - Eu também não sei apostar Virgin - disse envergonhado. - O que?! - se expressou sem controle das palavras - um homem feito que nem o senhor não sabe jogar? - perguntou assombrada. Ele corou intensamente e riu. - Não, eu gastei meu tempo em outras coisas! - explicou-se. Ginny entristeceu. Certamente gastaram esse tempo com mulheres. - Com mulheres? - se atreveu a perguntar mais seria. Lord Potter ficou ainda mais corado. - Bem eu ia falar com meus estudos, mas... - Eu não acredito! - e após largar a ultima das suas perolas Ginny soltou as mãos do senhor para cobrir a sua boca. - Não a recrimino, sei que um rapaz da minha idade deveria estar... - Em bordeis, bares ou cocheiras pagando por qualquer diversão que lhe for oferecida? - tentou ajuda-lo. - Acho que sou uma exceção. Um romântico. - Um romântico que não sabe dançar?! - Ginny colocou as mãos nas cadeiras para demonstrar seu desagrado - isso não pode estar certo My Lord, acho que devo lhe dar umas aulas! - riu-se ela. - Este certo, o máximo que poderia acontecer é que os seus delicados pés fossem grosseiramente pisoteados pelos meus. Ginny olhou para os pés dele devidamente resguardados por botas de couro pretas e quentes, enquanto os sues mal eram cobertos com sapatilhas já quase destruídas, e cobertas de lama. - Se My Lord não se importar de sujar suas botar pisando nos meus pés... - os dois sorriram, mas desta vez foi estranho para Ginny. Um calor percorreu todo seu corpo. Seu coração latindo mais rapidamente que nunca e a sensação de que o resto do mundo já não existia. Ela o puxou mais uma vez para perto e colocou uma das mãos dele na sua cintura, o que lhe provocou tremores por todo seu corpo. Pegou a outra mão que sobrava e começou a pular novamente ao som da musica. Ele a acompanhava desajeitado e envergonhado. Verdadeiramente Lord Potter pisara nos seus pés inúmeras vezes, mas ela mal notava já que não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos dos dele que eram poços de água verde. Tudo aquilo, um sentimento novo para ela.  
  
*** ***  
  
1 horas depois... Lord Potter sem o seu luxuoso casaco sentado desleixadamente numa das cadeiras, tomando alguma coisa que certamente era forte e que no momento esta a o deixar feliz. Estremadamente feliz devia se dizer. Se tivessem lhe roubado as botas este não teria notado. Pelo menos era o que pensava Ronald que no momento apostava na mesa junto com ele e com seus outros irmãos, sem contar em alguns amigos que poderia chamar de íntimos, mas que nem só por isso deixariam de roubar o suntuoso senhor que agora se sentava bêbado na sua frente. - Ginny! - chamou Ron enquanto resguardava suas cartas dos ágeis olhos da irmã. Esta saiu do lado de Potter para se ajoelhar do seu lado e apurar seus ouvidos - como foi que Lord Potter acabou assim? - Bem...eu prometi a ele que lhe ensinaria as coisas boas da vida ao invés das leituras maçantes que ele aprendeuno colégio de freiras e padres aonde estudava! - disse sinceramente e sem ressentimento. - Você prometeu lhe ensinar a jogar também? - perguntou desconfiado. - Sim...mas parece que ele não esta aprendendo tudo ao pé da letra, não? - os dois se entreolharam e sorriram marotamente. - Então cuide bem das aposta dele se não quer que eu limpe o desgraçado hoje! - disse Ron rindo. - É pra já! - e se juntou novamente a Potter se sentando no seu colo e começando a embaralhar as cartas para jogar pelo Lord que ao parecer iria dormir como um bebê no seu ombro enquanto esta apostava com seu dinheiro. Cascos de cavalos foram escutados junto de alguns gritinhos histéricos de algumas das mulheres presentes. Ginny assustada largou suas cartas na mesa. Lord Potter também alarmado acordou e se incorporou tentando lembrar do que fazia com a pequena Ginny no colo. - Malfoy! - gritou um dos homens e pronto todos estavam esperando de pé a chegada do seu senhor. Vários cavalos apareceram na pequena estrada de terra e montados neles vinhas os piores senhores que os servos dessas terras poderiam chegar a conhecer. Junto com Malfoy - o filho - chegavam Crabbe, Goyle, Nott e Zabini. Lord Malfoy desceu do cavalo com toda a sua pompa e se dirigiu ate a mesa aonde havia um pequeno banquete. Arrancou um pedaço de peru e comeu limpando os dedos sujos na calça. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia todos os servos ficaram calados e ajoelhados ante o senhor. A banda parou de tocar e os homens de Malfoy desmontaram suas celas também para se aproveitarem da festa. - O que foi? - perguntou Draco aos berros - vão parar só porque eu cheguei? Não sabia que minha presença era tão magnífica assim! - disse com cinismo - alias, o que vocês estão festejando aqui?! Arthur levantou-se da sua posição medíocre e começou a explicar para o seu senhor o porque da festa estar ocorrendo. - Então tem um jovem fazendo 15 anos de idade que eu ainda não conheço? Pelo que me lembro conheço todas que nestas terras trabalham! - começou se passeando entre as pessoas que só levantavam a cabeça por curiosidade e a abaixavam rapidamente com medo de que o senhor os visse espiando - certamente a moça de ser feia como o diabo para eu não conhece-la! - os homens que o acompanhavam riram. Tudo isso só servia para incrementar a raiva de todos os Weasley que começavam a ficar corados de ira. - Por favor moça, apresente-se ante nos! - sorriu maldosamente Zabini se aproximando mais dos convidados. Ginny correu ate os pés de Lord Malfoy e se atirou na sua frente escondendo a cabeça entre o emaranhado de cabelo ruivo antes que este vira seu rosto. - Por favor My Lord, não era intenção de meu pai ao planejar a festa lhe incomodar! - apelou - se existira alguma forma de consertar o nosso erro eu peso por favor que My Lord a considere! - Levante! - ordenou secamente. Ginny fez o ordenado e ele tirou os cabelos que caiam sobre seu rosto para poder ver melhor a garota atemorizada. - Já considerei! - disse este com um sorriso malicioso que gelou o coração dela - prossigam com a festa! Acho que vou me divertir um pouco com vocês!  
  
*** ***  
  
A pouco conhecia aquele homem loiro, mas esse pouco já lhe fazia pensar que o odiava. Chegara se adonando da festa e rebaixando a todos quanto fosse capaz. Mas o pior foi ver a pequena Ginny caindo nas garras daquele salafrário. A pouco que o loiro chegara e esse tempo foi suficiente para deixar o bêbado Lord que a pouco estivera esfarrapado e jogando por dinheiro, sóbrio e cheio de ira. Não sabia por que, mas ver aquele asqueroso homem tirando suas luvas para poder passar melhor as mãos por sobre o corpo da inocente ruivinha lhe trazia um sentimento que nunca antes experimentara. Uma mistura de ódio e enjôo. - Harry! Sua vez! - chamou-lhe a atenção Ronald que via a raiva nos olhos do companheiro de apostas. - Não estou mais com vontade de apostar... - empurrou o dinheiro que tinha posto encima da mesa para os companheiros que o fitaram abismados e se retirou ali com bruscamente. - Hey! - Ronald o seguiu e o empurrou para dentro da cabana - não estou dizendo isto porque me preocupo com o senhor que mal conheço. Pode ser importante, mas quem manda aqui é Malfoy! Então se ele quer ou não abusar da minha irmã - ressaltou a palavra "minha"- esta no direito dele e nos temos que escutar calado! Entendeu?! - Claro, mas dentro de pouco tempo as coisas vão mudar aqui! - enfrentou-o Harry se soltando dos punhos do outro com dificuldade - eu sou o verdadeiro dono destas terras! E como tal penso mudar muitas coisas! - Ronald não pareceu surpreso. - Já se via que tinha porte de nobre, mas o que interessa aqui não é se My Lord é ou não dono das terras que estamos pisando senão na situação na que esta! - cuspiu na sua cara o ruivo - Malfoy esta ai fora com sues homens e tem armas. Nós só temos inchadas e pás para trabalhar a terra. Não estamos em condições de nos enfrentar a eles e prejudicar aos varias mulher e crianças que aqui se encontram então tente manter a calma porque eu já estou a perdendo com o senhor! - acabou com um grito histérico que assustou Harry. - Entendo. Só não consigo aceitar a forma na qual Malfoy se aproveita das suas mulher e vocês não fazem nada para revidar! - Nunca se esqueça! A vida está primeiro, não importa o jeito do qual ela seja vivida. Abaixe a cabeça para alguns assuntos My Lord e vai ver como a sua vida vai ser muito mais longa. - Nem os mais conceituados filósofos diriam uma frase tão tocante senhor... - Ronald...Ron...o senhor não se adapta a um esfarrapado que nem eu! - Aonde aprendeu isso Ron? - perguntou o moreno interessado. - Com a vida My Lord, com a vida! - riu-se o outro - agora é melhor voltarmos para a festa, nossa presença lá pode ser necessária.  
  
*** ***  
  
E a noite se arrastava e aos poucos todos começaram a ir embora. Pelo menos aqueles que ainda não estavam bêbados ou desmaiados. - Vamos Draco! - chamou Nott tentando caminhar numa línea reta. - Vão vocês...eu ainda quero me divertir mais um pouco antes de voltar para aquela vadia da minha mulher - disse com a voz embargada pela bebida enquanto Ginny cobria as vias respiratórias com as mãos pelo bafo insuportável do loiro. - E vai se divertir como Draco? - perguntou um dos armários ambulantes. Lord Malfoy riu de forma debochada e começou a puxar a ruiva com ele ate o cavalo. Ginny tentou se soltar, mas este era mais forte que ela. - Solte-me! - gritou vendo as más intenções nos olhos gelados dele - por favor... - implorou - socorro! - vendo que este não a soltaria. Ele a puxou e a beijou de forma arrebatadora. Com nojo ela cuspiu no rosto dele e tentou se safar dos braços fortes do homem o que não gerou um bom resultado e este só acabou pegando-a pela cintura e levantando-a no ar para leva-la consigo. Começou a berrar desesperada e viu como sues irmãos e os amigos destes levantavam-se e travavam uma luta para chegar até ela. Avistou Lord Potter desembainhando a espada e entrando em colisão com Lord Zabini. O nobre senhor podia não ser forte, mas usava com grande perícia a sua espada. Este último conseguiu jogar Zabini no chão e correu entre a multidão que se formava chegando ate ela e puxando-a com ele. Os dois a puxava com muita força e a impressão que tinha era de que a qualquer momento seu corpo se rasgaria em dois. Até que seu irmão Ronald chegou por trás de Lord Malfoy e quebrou uma das jarras de barro da sua mãe na cabeça do loiro que imediatamente caiu no chão atordoado. - Seus insolentes! - gritou com raiva - vocês vão me pagar caro! - Vamos ver Malfoy! - Potter elevou sua voz para ser escutado com firmeza. - Quem é você?! - perguntou com raiva. - Só diga ao seu pai que Lord Potter voltou as suas terras para tomar o que é seu por direito! - Malfoy pareceu ainda mais atordoado com esta afirmação, mas foi puxado por Crabbe e Goyle que o fizeram montar no seu cavalo e partir dali sem mais explicações. 


End file.
